Lightning Chasers
by WhiteColor
Summary: [Flashback; Turquoise Tear] A single cemetery. A single grave. Two important people lost. That's the place where the future master of lightning and the future master of wind met - Jay and Setsuna. They became friends in that place, in front of that grave. And they find out that have many things in common. In the rain. By the wind. With Lightning. [NO PAIRING!]


**It's amazing how a single review can make me happy... (Thanks Shinxs!)**

**There is one about Jay & Setsuna, but come on, you know that I am a Jaya shipper and I would _never_, I say, _never _create an OC pairing with Jay and Setsuna. **

**Just because if you're thinking this (anyways, I already ship her with Kai!)**

**And also- if you did read "Destiny Meeting - Sonic Darkness" remember about Garmadon's curse, one of the Ninja's relative, died._  
><em>**

**Let's go... **

**PS: Try to get the Pretty Cure reference on this story.**

* * *

><p>✩Special Act✩<p>

.::Lightning Chasers::.

✩Started✩

* * *

><p>On Ed and Edna's junkyard, we all know that there lives Jay Walker, which recently lost his aunt, Milena (but didn't knew). He did liked Milena but rarely saw her. 8 years old Jay went on the outside and was (trying to) building a little robot, when started to rain.<p>

"Oh... it's raining." He looked at the sky with the drops falling on his face. In the same time, he saw lightning on the sky, then his trailer "turned off" the lights.

"Looks like we're out of energy. Jay! Come inside!" Edna yelled to her son.

"Coming!" And he went in the trailer.

"Sweetie, I have bad news." Edna said.

"What's wrong, mom?"

"Remember my sister, Milena?"

"Yes, and unlike you, she doesn't make me eat my food with a bear spoon."

"But sweetie, you love that bear spoon!"

"I loved when I was 4!" Jay crossed his arms. "And now I'm 8."

"Sorry, it's just too hard to see my little boy growing up..." Edna started hugging Jay.

"Okay, what Milena has with everything?"

"Uh... she died on a eletric shock yesterday." She keep hugging the blue-eyed son that she have, hugging and hugging.

"Milena died? That just can't be right!"

"But is... but I didn't wanted to be..."

"No..." Jay started crying.

* * *

><p>One year. One year since Leonardo Vetreno died. One year since Setsuna's father died.<p>

"Hey Set, wondering about dad again?" Her twin sister, Love, looked at her. She and Love were opposites. Setsuna had red hair (before she dyed her hair) and Love was blonde. Setsuna was more to blue colors, and Love loved (LOL i really said that?) red colors. Setsuna likes rock, Love likes more classic.

But they had something in common- Both cared for each other.

"Yes, you know that dad died was one year."

"Aham. I didn't wanted him to die. He was a great father." Love and Setsuna held hands.

"Wanna visit his grave today?" Love asked.

"Just if you come with me. That place is still scary."

"Okay, let's wear something that isn't messy clothes and let's go." And both went to their rooms to wear something. Both agreed in wear black and another color. Setsuna went out with a black short-sleeved blouse and lavender-colored shorts. Love went out with a crimson blouse and a black skirt. Both wearing black sneakers. They held hands and started walking to the cemetery, both with umbrellas.

* * *

><p>Jay and his parents went into the cemetery, seraching to where Milena's funeral was going to be. It was raining, still. Jay was holding his umbrella and seraching.<p>

"Uh... Leonardo Vetreno, 1953 - 2003. Father of two daughters who loved him." Jay was reading about Leonardo's grave.

"Jay, come on!" Ed yelled.

"I'm coming, wait!" Jay made a wait sign and kept reading.

"Died by a curse on a eletric shock." Then he heard a female voice reading the rest. He turned behind to see two girls about his age holding umbrellas.

"You two are his daughters?" Jay asked.

"Yes... probably you're the newphew of Milena Walker, aren't you?" Love asked back. He nodded. "Well, her grave is right there. I'll be seraching for grandma's grave. Meet you later, Set?"

"Aham." Setsuna nodded and then was alone with Jay.

"What is your name?" Jay asked.

"Setsuna. And you?"

"Jay."

"Your parents like birds or something?" Setsuna let her tongue out.

"Sorta of. I like building robots."

"Well, robots is a great thing to pass time. I like the movies with them. Including the one who passed this week, "Afraid Of Techno"."

"I love that movie!"

"I do too! It's amazing! And..." Then they noticed that a old man was looking at them. "...probably it was the worse place to talk about that movie."

"Totally agreed."

"Children these days..." And the old man walked away.

Then Jay's umbrella flied away with the rain. Setsuna immediataly came closer and shared an umbrella with him.

"Thanks..."

"Wanna help to get to your aunt's grave?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you."

Both started walking in the wet grass. Then they got to Milena's grave. Edna looked at both Jay and Setsuna.

"Oh Jay, who is that girl? She's pretty..."

"Mom! Worse place to say that!" Jay facepalmed himself while Setsuna laughed.

"I'm Setsuna." She let more laughs out. "You're Jay's parents, arent you?"

"Yes we are. My name is Edna and this is my husband Ed."

Setsuna looked confused. Both had "Ed" on the name.

"You're Jay's what? Girlfriend?"

"N-no! We met today on my father's grave! Just this!" Setsuna said.

"Father, for godness sake, we didn't came here to this! She just helped me, my umbrella flew away with the wind." Jay crossed his arms.

"Setsuna! Let's go! Mom called me! We have to go home!" Love yelled from far away.

"Coming!" Setsuna looked at her sister. "Bye Jay, nice to meet you!"

And she started running away.

_"Why I have the impression that I'm gonna meet her again...?" _Jay thought.

* * *

><p>"Hey Set." Love called.<p>

"What?"

"Who's that guy?"

"Jay Walker."

"Oh. He's a nice guy."

"Yes. And his parents are sorta strange. They asked if I was his girlfriend on a cemetery!"

Love laughed.

"That's strange."

"Yes it is."

"You wanna meet him again?"

"I don't wanna. I know I will." Then a soft breeze started and then another lightning could be seen on the sky.

"You two are lightning chasers."

"Why?"

"When you said about him, a lightning appeared."

"Yes, probably we chase the lightning..."

"So then. Lightning Chasers!" Then Love touched Setsuna's shoulder. "Tag, you're it!"

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" Then both their umbrellas fly through the wind and they started running.

Setsuna and Jay's umbrella meet and then, the wind got a little stronger and lightning could be seen around it.

They would meet again...

...both were sure.

* * *

><p>✩Special Act✩<p>

.::Lightning Chasers::.

✩Finished✩

* * *

><p><strong>This was probably the shortest oneshot that I ever did.<strong>

**So, I'm gonna tell the Pretty Cure reference- **

**It's from Fresh Pretty Cure, where two girls called Love and Setsuna are the main characters. Love is more bright and Setsuna is more dark. But in mine, Setsuna is the heroine and Love is a minor character.**

**Well, hope you liked it.**

**~Nataly, out!**


End file.
